The regions of the forebrain associated with and including the nucleus accumbens along with certain putative neurotransmitters (acetycholine and dopamine) have been implicated in the genesis of schizophrenia. Little, however, seems to be known about the make-up of the cellular population of this area. Furtermore, no identification has been made of the cells which project from the accumbens area to the dopaminergic region A-10. The goals of the proposed research are to determine the functional cytoarchitecture of the accumbens region with the Golgi techniques and to determine the projection neurons of the accumbens with retrograde axoplasmic transport techniques. In addition, a preliminary analysis of the synaptology of the accumbens area will be begun using electron microscopic observations. Rats and rabbits will serve as subjects for the Golgi analyses. Rats will also be prepared by either iontophoretic or pressure injection of HRP into the known areas receiving axons from accumbens in order to determine the projecting cell types of nucleus accumbens. EM observations will be limited primarily to adult rats but corresponding observations will also be made on rabbits.